


I hoped for your name on the Quija Board

by YouLookSoGoodInBlue



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Asexual Mikey Way, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, angst????, bc ace mikey is dear to my heart, but still humerous??, idk just read it, its good I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLookSoGoodInBlue/pseuds/YouLookSoGoodInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tyler and Josh loose a bet with Pete Wentz and they really hope their land lord doesn't mind cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't make bets with Pete Wentz

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I hope you like it :)

Josh and Tyler couldn’t believe they’d lost a bet to Pete Wentz. Now that he thinks about it Tyler couldn’t believe that they had made the bet in the first place. Patrick had tried to warn them but they just didn’t listen.

Pete had bet that Tyler and Josh couldn’t stay up for three days straight, and armed with as much Red bull as they could drink they almost succeeded, but on the third day with only hours left until they had won they both crashed. After drinking about enough Red bull to drown an elephant, the minute they came down off their energy drink high they were out.

Tyler was the first to wake up, he vaulted out of bed remembering his psychology final that was today. Running past Josh’s room he shouted “JOSH WAKE UP WE FELL ASLEEP IM LEAVING BEAUSE PSYCH WISHMELUCKBYE!” 

Josh just rolled over to face the wall mumbling, “Shut up Tyler.”

Tyler was running out the door holding his flower print Vans and trying desperately to button his jeans when he ran into Gerard who lived across the hall. 

“Gerard! Look man you have got to give me a ride because I’ve got to get to the Fitzpatrick building in time for my psych final, and I can’t get Josh to drive me because he’s asleep. You see Pete bet us we couldn’t stay up and I drank all this Red bull and-“

Gerard grabbed Tyler’s shoulders because Jesus the kid was vibrating. 

“Tyler!” he said. “You’ve got to calm down, its 3 am. You overslept. You’ll have to make your final up. Go back to sleep.”

Tyler looked at the other boy like he had just smashed a vase on his head and told him that Bowie was running for president. He sank down onto his apartment’s tacky hall carpeting where he stayed there for a few minutes until he felt Gerard gently pulling him up off the floor. If it was three am, and Josh and Tyler had fallen asleep at lunch before their afternoon classes had started, then they had slept way past the deadline for the bet. They were in for it for sure. Even though Pete was one of their best friends he was ruthless when it came to bets. The list of things that he could make them do was making Tyler’s head hurt as Gerard gently ushered him back through his apartment door.

“Gerard?” Tyler wearily questioned before shutting the door.

“What is it Ty?”

“Why are you sitting in the hall outside your apartment at 3 am?”

“I went outside to look at the stars for inspiration and I forgot my key. When I can back frank was asleep and I didn’t want to wake him. I’m all good though.” He said, holding up a comic book.

Tyler was chuckling as he closed his door, “goodnight Gee”

“Goodnight Tyler.”

After the door was closed behind him Tyler turned around to see a groggy and shirtless Josh trying to figure out the coffee maker. 

“How’d your final go?” he slurred out.

Laughing at his best friend Tyler said, “I didn’t take it, its 3 am Josh go back to sleep. We lost the bet.” He stayed awake long enough to hear Josh mumbling about never drinking Red bull again before he face planted into his pillow and thought to himself, man, I really hate Pete Wentz.


	2. Mario Kart and Frienship Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete tells Tyler and Josh that is its time to pay up, and there is more Frank/Gerard domestic cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a super long chapter because I had this written already but I'm in the process of typing chapter 3 but I don't know how long it will take but hopefully it will up in the next few days. (also the seeds of upcoming Josh/Tyler cuteness are planted in the end of this chapter!)

One whole weak later Tyler and Josh were sitting in their apartment playing video games and eating junk food. They were perfectly fine with how their day was going until Josh’s phone started ringing. Without looking to see who it was he answered and put them on speaker phone so he could continue to slay Tyler at Mario kart.

“Hello,” he answered while narrowly avoiding a blue shell.

“Is it just me or are you two sounding way too relaxed to have lost a bet to the legendary Pete Wentz?”

They paused the game and with a groan Tyler asked, “what do you want Pete?”

“I’d be nicer if I were you Tyler Joseph. You’re talking to the man who gets to decide you and you’re little boyfriend’s fate.”

Tyler blushed and spluttered Pete refused to acknowledge that Tyler and the red haired boy weren’t having an illicit love affair. Josh who had wandered into the kitchen during Pete’s monologue shouted, “Just get to the fricking point Pete.”

The phone static crinkled what the hell? It’s the 21st century was phone static even a thing anymore? Either Pete was trying to be ominous or he was in some obscure place. Knowing Pete either could be true.

“You two seem to not know how bets work.” He continued. “You lost so now you have to pay up; I’m arranging your payment right now actually. I’ll be by your place in about 30 minutes.”

Tyler tried to object but was interrupted by Pete saying, “oh and try to look pretty. You’ll definitely come out better than if you showed up looking like you just crawled out from a pile of Taco Bell wrappers like you normally do.”

Tyler and Josh shouted in indignation but Pete just laughed and hung up.

The two boys shared a look over the back of the couch and Tyler just shrugged his shoulders and got up to get ready. He wasn’t going to tell Josh but he was actually pretty scared. He knew he had no reason to be scared of Pete of course but the whole idea of Pete picking them up and carting them off to god knows where and making them do god knows what was making him sick. He didn’t even know what to wear. He didn’t even know where he was going. Pete could be taking them to the dollar store to buy obscure items for all he knew! He settled for wearing jeans and a loose shirt and his converse.

He walked out into the living room and smiled when he saw Josh standing over the kitchen sink eating peanut butter out of the jar. He was already dressed wearing jeans and a green day tank top that showed off his tattoo and his drummers arms.

Tyler was just thinking that he should probably start working out because Josh was showing him up since Tyler had lost what little muscle he had built up while playing basketball in high school when he noticed that one: he was staring and two: Josh had was trying to get his attention.

“Yeah sorry man I just spaced out, um what were you saying?”

“I asked you if you had any idea where Pete was taking us.”

“Oh,” the brown haired boy replied, “no idea.”

Josh just shrugged putting the peanut butter back in the cabinet.

Tyler wandered over to the couch and flopped down before realizing that he should probably inform Frank and Gerard that Pete was kidnapping them and not to be worried.

He made his way across the hall and knocked on their door. In a matter of seconds Frank swung the door open and enveloped Tyler in a hug which was quite comical since Franks face ended up smashed into Tyler’s chest. Tyler stumbled a little and tried to catch his breath from where Frank had knocked it out of him. Gerard came around from the kitchen saying “Frank who was at th-“ Gerard’s voice shot up like 2 octaves, “TYLER!!” he shouted, running over to give the taller boy a hug.

After a few suffocating moments Tyler carefully disentangled himself and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know why you guys get so excited I see you like every other day,” he chuckled.

“I know,” frank said, “but we just love talking to you and Josh.” Leaning around Tyler to peer into their apartment, he asks, “Where is Josh by the way.”

“He’s back in our apartment eating peanut butter out of the jar.”

Gerard laughed and yelled, “Josh, me and Frank have food if you want to come over.”

Josh’s face appeared in the doorway, “Really??”

“Yes really,” Frank pulled Tyler and Josh in the door and shut it behind them.

“So what are you guys up to?” Gerard asks.

Tyler looks over at Josh and just shrugs as if to say _you can take it_.

Josh leans onto the kitchen counter as they stand around Frank and Gerard’s cozy kitchen, “you know how we lost that bet to Pete right?” Frank shudders, probably remembering the time he lost his own bet to Pete and had to have Pete’s name and a heart tattooed on the bottom of his foot. “Well today is the day he’s decided that we need to pay up and he called us a few minutes ago saying that he was on his way here and to ‘look pretty’”

Frank and Gerard looked at the younger boys and tried to hold back a laugh. They were really in for it.

They sat down in the living room to eat and Tyler thought back to when they first moved in here straight out of high school.

_Tyler and Josh had been carrying boxes up the three flights of stairs to their apartment when they ran into Gerard in the hall. Josh had bent his nail backwards and Tyler was trying to use some tape as a makeshift bandage because they couldn’t find the actual band aids in the mountain of boxes._

_They both jumped when they heard a cheery voice yell, “Hi there! I guess you guys are new?”_

_Tyler dropped Josh’s hand like it was on fire and spun around to see a boy not much older than him with longish black hair, a pale face and…eyeliner? Seeing their startled expressions the boy said, “Oh I’m sorry, is- is this a bad time?”_

_Shaking his head Tyler had replied, “Oh no no no you’re fine. I was just-he had-“_

_"I broke my nail carrying in boxes and Ty here was helping me.” Josh smoothly intervened._

_“Hi,” he stuck out his non bandaged hand, “I’m Josh and this is Tyler.”_

_“I’m Gerard” the other boy said. “I’m your neighbor; I and my boyfriend Frank live just across the hall. Eyeing Josh’s taped hand he says. Why don’t you come on across I’ve got some bandages and you can meet Frank._

_Josh and Tyler just nodded and followed Gerard into his apartment where he saw that the boyfriend, Frank, was a short punk with a pink belt and jeans with duct tape across the knees. Gerard took Josh into the bathroom to get him a more suitable bandage and Tyler talked to Frank._

_Even though this was the first meeting they got along well. Frank and Gerard were both artists; frank of the tattoo variety and Gerard of the comic book variety (that explained the eyeliner). Frank told him that he was apprenticing with a shop in the city but one day he wanted his own and that Gerard was in his second year at art school and was working at Barnes and Noble right now. Tyler told him about how he and Josh were starting at the college in town and how they both had record store jobs._

_Frank smiled and said how great it was that there was another gay couple living in the building. Tyler almost fell off the bar stool._

_“Um,” he managed to stutter out, “we’re not- um- we’re not actually gay.”_

_“Oh,” said frank, turning the same shade of red as Tyler, “I just thought that from how you were talking about him that you were together.”’_

_“Yeah we get that a lot.” Tyler said as Josh and Gerard walked back through the door and they dropped the subject._

_After inspecting Josh’s newly bandaged hand they thanked Frank and Gerard and thanked them again when they insisted on helping carry the rest of their boxes. They got all the boxes inside and the four of them had Chinese food in Tyler and Josh’s new apartment._

Two years later they were not only neighbors but amazing friends. Frank and Gerard had even met and became friends with Tyler and Josh’s friends from high school, and Tyler and Josh met their friends William and Gabe who knew Pete from the music scene. It’s like two groups had just melded and they’d known each other their whole lives.

“Tyler!” Josh snapped his fingers in his face. “This is the second time he’s done this today. Ty! You have got to stop spacing out man.”

“Sorry I was just thinking.” Tyler replied laughing.

“Well Pete just texted me and said that he was here so we better get downstairs.”

Offering him a hand he pulled Tyler up and they hugged and said goodbye to Frank and Gerard. The former wishing them good luck “from experience” and the latter saying to “tell Pete if they weren’t returned in one piece he’d have Gerard to answer to,” grinning the two boys said, “Yeah sure mom” and made their way downstairs.

When they walked out the door to their apartment they spotted Pete leaning against his car with Patrick in the passenger seat.

“About time,” He scoffed while Tyler and Josh slid into the back seat.

They said hello to Patrick as Pete pulled out into the street. “Don’t even bother asking Patrick here where were going he’s sworn to secrecy isn’t that right Trick?”

Patrick glared at Pete over his glasses for using the nick name and just told the guys not to worry that He wouldn’t let Pete do anything too crazy.

Tyler looked out the window. Patrick’s words should have reassured him but the sick feeling from earlier had returned. He anxiously tapped on the seat until he felt warm fingers entwine with his and he looked over at Josh who just smiled and Tyler felt butterflies in his stomach, but that was just nerves.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading the first part of this it really feels great when someone enjoys something you make :) you can always leave me a comment id love to hear from you guys. thanks for reading!


	3. Madame Daria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh are in for more than the innocent prank Pete has arranged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more centered around Josh's point of view and there is a small anxiety attack? only about two or so lines so if that bothers you then you can just message me and ill tell you what happens if you don't feel comfortable reading the chapter.  
> also where this is going feels so obvious to me bc it probably is lol so I apologize for my not so good writing  
> (there is peterick cuteness in this chapter)

Pete’s car followed the twists and turns of the road as he drove them out of the city. Suddenly the tall buildings and apartment complexes turned into subdivisions and parks filled with screaming children, and then into fields of grass and lone farmhouses. It was 45 minutes with Tyler and Josh quietly speculating over what was happening, Pete playing some terrible mixtape, and Patrick finally settling for lacing his fingers with Pete’s after having to swat Pete’s hand away from his thigh one too many times. The two shared a smile and Tyler’s heart ached. 

Over the last two years both Tyler and Josh have had many failed relationships, it was always something small but none the less it just never worked out. For the past few months though they both had been laying low, not really seeing anyone just kinda hanging out with each other and Tyler for one was perfectly okay with that. 

It’s not like he had a crush on Josh or anything. They were just best friends; they were bros, together to the very end closer than real brothers.

Who was he kidding? 

Tyler was totally crushing on Josh. It wasn’t really a legitimate crush, not really. It was more of a friendship crush. How you think all your friends are hot and joke about being in love with them, but now Tyler was starting to believe himself? 

Wait…what? 

Ugh he needed to clear his head and holding Josh’s hand was not helping. Tyler carefully extricated his hand from Josh’s and tried to ignore his worried eyes as he turned to look out the window. He really needed a girlfriend; this stupid crush was probably just the result of being lonely and Josh being the only person he really saw on a regular basis. I mean they lived together, drove to school together. They were together more times than not. 

After Tyler thought and worried about his pseudo crush on his best friend he decided that he would just wait it out and for god’s sake keep his maybe crush far away from his other friends. They were all terrible about saying I told you so and Tyler is pretty sure they have a pool going.  
I-/  
“Alright losers” Pete says parking the car in from of a quaint little house surrounded by trees, and trees, and trees. This must have been where Pete had called them when the cell reception had been so bad. Outside on the lawn was an ornate sign reading “Madame Daria: psychic, medium, herbalist”

Josh groaned audibly. He hated psychics and all that vague “you will come into money in the next few days” kind of talk. You get excited only to find out the “money” you were promised was a five dollar bill lying in a parking lot. He had tried to gleam wisdom from a psychic one too many times only to be let down in the end.

All four climbed out of the car and up the rickety stairs to the even more rickety porch. 

Tyler had to grab Josh by the back of the shirt to keep him from trying to hold the cat that was sitting on the banister looking particularly vicious.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea there Joshua”

He sighed, “You’re probably right”

Pete led them through the thick oaken door into a room filled with so much incense that Josh had to try not to cough. He looked around and saw cats lounging on almost every surface. If this wasn’t so weird it would practically be heaven to him, it was just lacking in tacos and drum sets and Tyler. The room was also filed with books and thick velvet tapestries and candles. There was so much smoke in the room and it was so dark because the only light in the room from a lone table lamp with a black shade with fringe so thick that it didn’t even let out much light. Josh was feeling the claustrophobia set in.

He looked over at Tyler, whose wide brown eyes were taking in everything. There was no telling how nervous he was. Josh was tempted to grab his hand to settle both of their nerves but after he had shrugged him off in the car he didn’t know if that would be a good idea. Sometimes Tyler just needed to be left alone for a while so he could think and Josh guessed that this was one of those times.

He jumped when he felt Pete’s hand on his shoulder.

“Madame Daria? Pete called “here’s the two customers I brought you.”

“I’m right here boy,” came a wizened voice from the chair where the lamp was. The woman, Madame Daria, was at least 80 with long white hair that was turned yellow by the smoke from the incense and the cigarettes she was chain smoking. 

Tyler turned to Pete while Josh continued to stare saying, “why did you bring us here of all places?”

Pete just shrugged with a smile and spoke just to Tyler, “because I knew it would annoy you two.” He raised his voice to include Josh, who was still taking in the room around him, in the conversation. “Well guys,” he laid a hand on the two taller boys’ shoulders’ “me and patty cakes here are out.” 

Josh, finally being woken from his daze looked at Pete, “what do you mean ‘you’re out’ you can’t just leave us here!” he whisper shouted.

“Uh, yes I can. I’m taking Patrick to this vintage guitar shop for an hour or so and you two are gonna chill here till we get back.” He hooked an arm around Patrick’s waist and the smaller boy leaned into his side. They waved bye and left. 

They just left them there in this crazy cat lady’s house! Josh was gonna get Pete and his little blonde boyfriend too. 

The two were just debating making a run for it before they were interrupted by Madame Daria.

“Are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand there and waste my oxygen?” She spat.

Tyler and Josh shared a look and sat down at the table because honestly it couldn’t be that bad and Pete was their only ride and they were miles and miles from the city.

“Why do you hate your mothers?” she asked accusingly.

“What???” tyler spluttered. Tyler loved his mother and had no idea what this lady was talking about.

“Those tattoos,” she vaguely gestured at Tyler’s arm and the black bands that encircled it. “That is just disgraceful to your mother and don’t even get me started on this one.” She pointed at Josh whose tattoos, red hair, and piercings did not bode well for the rest of this conversation.

“Aren’t you supposed to tell our fortune or something like that?” he asked with a bit of bite to his voice.

She looked at him with piercing eyes and said, “Ok boy you first.” She pushed over a deck of well-worn cards that were about the size of his hand.

“Cut the deck.” She commanded. Josh cut the deck and handed the stack back to her where she spread the cards out and told him to choose three.

He looked over at Tyler who shrugged but his eyes were worried. The room felt charged and suddenly Josh really didn’t want to be here.

“I said, pick three cards boy.” Her voice was sharp and her eyes cut through Josh like diamonds. 

He closed his eyes and let his hand hover over the cards and picked the three that felt warm under his touch.

She studied his cards and began to speak.

She chuckled but it not out of humor, “you’ll finally be able to find happiness when you stop being so stupid. You think you have to look so hard but really its right in front of you. You’ve noticed the signs but you’re ignoring them and the universe resents you for that. If you continue to throw the wonderful chance that the cosmos have sent you back it its face then it will take that chance away from you in a terrible, terrible fashion.”

She looked at Josh dead in the eye and for a split second he thought she saw her gaze flick to his side where Tyler sat open mouthed and staring, but considering her eyes never seemed to look at once thing for more than a few seconds it most likely meant nothing.

She opened her mouth to speak again but Josh didn’t want to hear it. He stood up abruptly causing the chair to fall behind him and several cats to scatter in every direction.

“I’m not like the other psychics you’ve seen am I boy, when you went with your mother when you were a child, and the again when you were a teenager? They all told you the same things right? It gets better; true enlightenment is just around the corner. You believed their lies didn’t you? Well I’m not lying to you Joshua Dun. You’re meant for great things but if you don’t find your true love and kiss them then bad things will ensue.”

“Shut up!” he yelled. “Why don’t you just shut up? It’s lies! It’s all lies! You’re a cheat and a scam artist and and-“  
He crumpled to the floor and whimpered, “Just shut up.”

He could feel warm hands hauling him up off the floor and he knew that Tyler was yelling at the psychic saying, “why did you do that to him all you had to do was keep us here until Pete came back, you didn’t have to torment him like that”

“How do you know my name?” Josh asked. “Pete didn’t tell you our names he wouldn’t do that”

She cackled. “Does it bother you?” she asked, “that someone else has your name? I’ve already told you Josh, you’re meant for so much but without your true love by your side then it’s all a waste. You have one year josh after that it’s over. If you would just open your eyes,” she pressed both her thumbs to his forehead “and see!!” 

She was shaking and Tyler was pulling Josh out the door and down the steps. He walked him down the road until they reached a greasy diner and Tyler pulled out his cellphone and called Pete.

Josh heard them talking but his head was swimming and he felt like throwing up.

He told Tyler that he needed a minute and he ran into the bathroom where he splashed some water on his face. He looked into the mirror and the reflection looking back at him looked like a scared little kid. 

His hazel eyes were wide and made almost entirely of pupil and his lip was bitten from his constant worrying at it. His hair was standing on end and the purple circles under his eyes were prominent. 

He looked sick, and he felt it too.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the cold tile floor.


	4. a fainting Josh and a worried Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh tried to calm down after his visit with the psychic and Tyler worries  
> I was listening to The Academy Is while writing this  
> (PLEASE READ THE BEGINING NOTES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Im fixing to start band camp and then school right after so I have a question, would you rather me continue to try and post once a day but the chapters would be really short (maybe 500 or so words) or post once or twice a week with longer chapters like I have been posting? please leave me a comment telling me which one that you guys would prefer :)  
> also my end notes are being screwy and not letting me take down the end note which belongs on the first chapter but is showing up on all of them so if you could tell me if Im doing something wrong and you could tell me if you have any ideas for how I could fix my little notes problem feel free to help me out in the comments (Im new here so I still don't really know how to work things)

Tyler had no idea what possessed that crazy woman to say that to Josh. She didn’t have anything to gain from tormenting him. He had told Pete the full story of what happened over the phone and he had been appalled. He told him that when he arranged the appointment he told her to just spout the usual stuff and give a good show. He said that if he knew that this was going to happen he never would have set it up. He was apologizing over and over again and told Tyler that he and Patrick would be there in a matter of minutes. Tyler told him that it wasn’t his fault and that the lady was just plain crazy.

“Wait one last thing Pete. Did you tell her our names?”

“What? No! I would never do that. Why?”

“That’s what I thought. It’s just, she called Josh by his full name and it was really freaky.”

“That is really freaky,” Pete said. “You don’t think it was legit do you?”

“I honestly don’t know what to think. I’m just going to play it cool for Josh’s sake, he was so freaked out. It just killed me to see him like that.”

He hung up the phone and fisted his hands in his hair. He had just gotten Josh to a point where he wasn’t in a constant state of anxiety and now he was going to have to start all over again. He wondered if he should go check on him, or if he just wanted to be alone for a while. Tyler debated it for another minute or two before deciding that whether Josh wanted him to or not he was going to check on him. 

He walked back to the bathroom where Josh had escaped to. He opened the door saying, “Josh? I’m just che- JOSH”

Josh was on the floor and it looked like he had fainted. Tyler knelt next to him as he was waking up.

“Tyler?” he questioned. “How long was I out?”

“I don’t know Joshie, I came in to check on you after I got off the phone with Pete and you were already out cold. Tyler helped Josh to sit up and asked what happened.

“I don’t know I came in here to get away from the noise and to kinda just calm down a little and I remember feeling really sick and I just fainted I guess.”

Tyler asked, “Are you dizzy? Do you still feel sick?”

“No I’m fine now” Josh replied. “I feel a little shaky and tired but that’s expected I guess”

“Okay well lets come out here Pete should be here in a few minutes and you can lay down in the back of his car.”

Tyler helped Josh up and led him out to sit in the booth he had called Pete from. Josh sank down into the cracked vinyl and closed his eyes. Tyler looked at him and saw the purple around his eyes and how pale his skin was; he was so worried about him. He hoped that this whole experience didn’t rattle him too much, but on the other hand some random lady going crazy on you was not something you could shake off easily.

The waitress came by and asked if he was okay and Tyler replied, “Yeah we just had a rough afternoon.”

“Sorry about that,” she said, “is there anything I can get you?”

“Yeah um juice if you have it for my friend and coffee for me.”

Okay, I’ll get that right out,” she turned and left to go back to the kitchen and Tyler looked out the window

Josh opened his eyes and wearily asked, “what did Pete say when you talked to him?”

“He said that he was on his way here and he had no idea that this,” he waved his hand around, “was going to happen.”

The waitress brought back the juice and coffee and told Josh to “feel better sweetie.”

After she left Josh asked Tyler, “Did he tell her our names?”

Tyler was careful how he answered, “No, he said he didn’t.”

“Then how did she know?” he implored

“You never know Josh he probably said something to Patrick and she overheard.”

Josh didn’t look like he believed him

“Look,” Tyler said, leaning forward. “Let’s not talk about it right now okay? We should just forget it ever happened because it doesn’t mean anything anyway. She was just a crazy lady spouting some random crap that she probably tells everyone.”

Josh nodded but still deep down the psychic’s words bothered him. He still felt really sick and he must have been allergic to something that the old hag was burning in her lair. Half of that was probably illegal anyway.

When Pete’s car pulled up outside both boys were relieved, the diner was starting to get stuffy and they both were extremely tired. Tyler left a 20 on the table, enough to pay for the drinks and them some and waved to the waitress who was behind the counter. 

When they slid in to the back of the car Pete was already apologizing profusely. He told Josh the same thing that he told Tyler, that he had no idea that this was going to happen and he was so so so sorry, and that he would take both of them out for coffee later, his treat. 

Tyler and Josh told him that it wasn’t his fault at all and they didn’t blame him for what happened and yes, he was still their best friend and no, they didn’t hate him.

Patrick turned around in his seat and questioned them both saying, “Are you sure you’re all right? Are you okay to stay by yourselves tonight?   
You’re welcome to stay with me or Pete or I’m sure Gerard and frank would be happy to keep you company.”

Josh assured Patrick that they would be fine; it really wasn’t that big of a deal and to stop worrying. They were going to have to deal with Gerard mothering when they got home and that he really needed a nap. 

Patrick turned back around and held out his hand for Pete’s and Josh stretched out in the back of Pete’s car and laid is head in Tyler’s lap and within minutes he was asleep. 

Tyler looked at him with his red hair and his pretty face and sighed. Glancing out the window he tried not to think about what the psychic had said about Josh and his true love. Of course he didn’t believe a word of it but it did make him realize that Josh wasn’t going to be around to be with him forever. He was going to meet someone and move out of their shared apartment and get married and Tyler would probably be his best man. He would grow up and have kids and they would grow apart and even if Tyler didn’t like Josh like that he was still his best friend regardless and Tyler wasn’t ready to lose him. Psychic predictions or not.


	5. Hey Josh do you wanna order a pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired of writing summaries (is that even spelled right)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mainly just fluff and cuteness. I could have done so much more with this chapter but I'm just insanely tired. I might actually rewrite this one day with just more details about their day and whatnot who knows.  
> so the first day of band camp was today and my captain is marching drum corps and my instructor has decided that I'm going to be the fill in guard captain till she gets back. don't get me wrong I'm really happy but I'm also internally screaming because responsibility.

Tyler and Josh got home sort of late the night of the psychic debacle. Dragging their feet as they climbed the stairs to their apartment, they knocked on Gerard and frank’s door. 

The two opened the door to two very tired, slightly muddy, and certainly disheveled boys.

Frank raised his eyebrows and Gerard started to fuss and try to pull them into the apartment but was stopped by Tyler who raised a hand saying, “I promise to come by to tell you everything tomorrow, we’re just letting you know that we were home safe. I really think Jishwa here needs to sleep.” He was practically putting all his weight on Tyler who wasn’t sure if Josh was even still awake.

Gerard nodded, “you’re probably right. Just promise you’ll come by and tell us everything?”

Tyler replied, “me and Josh have morning class, if he even feels up to going, so maybe after 1 or so?”

“Of course that will be perfectly fine loves.” Gerard says. “Now you two go get some sleep before you collapse and me and frank have to carry you.”

Fumbling to get the apartment door open Tyler dropped his keys twice, but he finally managed to get the door open and he and Josh practically fell into the room.

He helped Josh, who was still weak from fainting and in vague shock after the incident, to his room. He watched him burrow down into the blankets without even changing.

“Okay Josh” he starts. “If you need me I’ll be right down the hall okay? I’ll probably be leaving at around 7 to get to class.”

“You want me to drive you?” he heard josh mutter.

“Nah man you sleep l can walk.”

Josh just nodded against his pillow.

Tyler turned to leave before he heard a small voice from the pile of blankets

“Hey, Ty?”

“Yeah Josh?”

“Can you stay?”

“Of course I can.” Tyler climbed in under the million blankets which he knew was going to be torture later because Josh gave off heat like a fire but he didn’t care. Tyler would do anything for Josh  
I-/  
Tyler rolled over and came face to face with Josh and almost jumped out of his skin. He had almost forgotten that he had stayed with him last night. He slid out from under Josh’s arm which had found its way around his waist; his other arm was pressed against Tyler’s back. He kicked off the blankets that Josh had pushed onto him during the night, Tyler swears to god that sometimes Josh is trying to smother him in his sleep. He climbed out and swayed a little, he had no idea what time it was but it was the best he had slept in months. He reached for the ceiling and felt his neck and back pop.

“Ty?” Josh sleepily questioned.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Josh rubbed his face sitting up in bed, “you popping your back could wake the dead. Jesus Tyler you’re like 20 and your joints sound like you’re a 90 year old man”

Tyler grinned sheepishly, “sorry”

“It’s alright I needed to get up anyway.” Picking up his phone he said “uh Tyler I think you missed your class.”

“No way!” Tyler groaned. “Not again!”

“Yep,” Josh said. “Its 11”

“Ugh, well there’s no use going in now, we have really got to stop missing class. Let’s go to Ihop and get pancakes I’m tired of eating cereal out of a mixing bowl and I’m too lazy to wash dishes.”

Josh thought for a minute, “yeah I’m down for that we should probably change so no one thinks that were like zombies or anything.”

Tyler throws a pillow at Josh and sprints down to his room before he could retaliate, screaming, “shut up Josh don’t you know that sleep deprived punk rock zombie is my aesthetic!”

He slams his door but hears Josh yell out something about “punk rock zombies don’t play piano and wear leggings.”

Tyler yanks his door open and yells, “THEYRE NOT LEGGINGS THEY JUST REALLY SOFT SKINNY JEANS!” and is immediately hit in the face with a pillow.  
I-/

After they left Ihop Josh drove them back to the apartment so they could tell Frank and Gerard about yesterday.

They climbed the stairs and went into Frank and Gerard’s apartment. They told them the story with Josh still shuddering every now and then.

After they told them the full story they were met with wide eyes and openmouthed stares.

Both Gerard and Frank had many questions that Josh and Tyler answered calmly because Gerard looked like he was fixing to kill someone. He had gotten pretty protective over the boys since they moved in. William said that Gerard had metaphorically adopted the two boys since he was gay and wasn’t likely to have a child or be able to adopt. Gerard just told him that the only reason he was dating Gabe was he had a fetish for extremely tall South American guys because as a child he was small and had the nickname marshmallow baby. William shut up and now Gabe always calls him his wittle marshmallow baby. Gerard may be the nicest person alive but he still had a good bit of snark.

Frank rubbed the back of his neck and said, “My mom was friends with this psychic back in Jersey and if she was legit then that shit is nothing to mess around with.”

Josh looked mildly terrified and Gerard was quick to say, “but I’m positive she wasn’t.” the look he threw in franks direction said ‘don’t you dare say anything.’

Tyler patted Josh’s arm and decided that the subject needed to change before he had a panic attack, and looked at the clock. It was one of those cat clocks with the swinging tail.

“It’s almost 7, we should probably go I had no idea that it had gotten so late.”

 

“It’s all right,” frank said. “I mean it’s not like we were going to do anything but watch friends on TV anyway.”

They went back to their own apartment and Josh plopped down onto the couch while Tyler walked into the kitchen and immediately walked back out. There wasn’t a clean dish in the apartment and Tyler was not up for washing dishes and he knew Josh wasn’t going to do it. He walked back to his room to get his phone charger and as he was walking back down the hall he called out, “hey Josh do you wanna order a pizza?”

He didn’t get an answer except for a small thump from the living room.

He called out again as he was turning the corner, “Josh did you hear me? I asked if-“

Tyler did a double take. 

Josh wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Instead there was a soft grey tabby kitten, which was wearing josh’s hat.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just the little preface chapter to set the tone but I already have the first chapter written and ill most it in a few days maybe? if anyone wants it now you can just leave a comment. I have no idea how often ill update this but hopefully every few days?? thanks for reading :)


End file.
